Una Nueva Vida
by Bajo la Sombra del Velo
Summary: Tras una perdida muy grande en su vida, Sanae Nakazawa inicia un viaje de autodescubrimiento acompañada por nuevas personas -y no tan nuevas- que la ayudaran a superarlo y a superarse...
1. 01: El principio de una nueva vida

**Captain Tsubasa** es **_©Yoichi Takahashi _**solo me pertenecen el argumento y los personajes nuevos.

Para la gente que nunca leyo este fic (_estaba _-¿esta?- _publicado en hispafics, pero no se que fue de esa pagina_), de entrada les aviso que los muchachos **NO** van a aparecer en el mismo, ya que es una historia corta que se centra en Sanae, y narra sus días en Paris. La historia esta ambientado al final del mundial sub.-16 en Francia (Version anime: Tsubasa acaba de irse a Brasil, pero sin declarársele a Sanae, Taro ya volvió a Japón, la novia de Matsuyama esta en Francia y todo el resto...).

Para los que lo leyeron, hice varios cambios, aunque si bien la historia es la misma, cambie los nombres a los originales y acomode un par de cosas que no me gustaba como se leian, pero en si es lo mismo.

Disfrutenlo

**_ooo_**

**Una Nueva Vida**

_**Capitulo 1: El principio de una nueva vida.**_

**_ooo_**

_-Lo siento, señorita Nakazawa, pero debo informarle que su madre ha muerto...-_

Las lagrimas se deslizaron suavemente por las mejillas de Sanae Nakazawa, tambien conocida como Anego, mientras recordaba las palabras que el doctor había pronunciado hace solo unas semanas atrás. Su madre tenia cáncer de pulmón, en estado avanzado y no se lo había dicho hasta que fue muy tarde. Cuando ella se entero, este ya se había extendido por ambos pulmones y estaba haciendo metástasis en otros órganos. No hubo mucho mas que hacer. Sanae se aparto el cabello de la cara, y abrió los ojos. Detestaba viajar en este momento, pero al mismo tiempo era tranquilizante. Observo a su derecha, a la mujer que la estaba llevando a una nueva vida en Europa. En menos de un mes su vida había dado un giro de 180º y aun no estaba segura de que fuera algo bueno. Tratando de conciliar el sueño volvió a cerrar los ojos. Esta vez, llego a su mente el recuerdo del funeral de su mamá.

_-Disculpe señorita. ¿Es usted Sanae Nakazawa?-_

_Sanae estaba parada frente a la tumba reciente de su madre. Ya no había nadie en el cementerio y estaba sola, o casi, de no ser por la mujer que le hablaba en ese momento. Era muy bonita, tenia el cabello castaño peinado en un salón, y un trajecito oscuro de diseñador, muy sobrio, pero a la moda. Llevaba en sus manos una orquídea muy bella, la flor favorita de su madre. Sus ojos cafés la miraban con tristeza. Ella no la conocía, pero era obvio que la mujer si conocía a su madre._

_-Si-_

_-Yo soy Karen Kasahara-_

_-¿Kasahara? Ese es... era el apellido de soltera de mi mamá...-_

_-Así es, Sanae, yo soy hermana de tu madre. Tu tía-_

_-¿Mi tía?. ¿Por qué no la conocía?-_

_-Vivo en Europa, en Francia para ser mas exacta y pese a que siempre estoy viajando, tu madre me estuvo tratando de localizar desde hace un tiempo. Llegue de visita a verla hace unos meses y hablamos, pero tuve que irme, iba volver a fin de mes nuevamente, pero me avisaron lo que ocurrió. Lo siento, lamento mucho no haber llegado antes; y no solo por ti, yo perdí a mi única hermana y no pude verla antes de..- Suspiro con pesar. - La muerte es horrible-_

_-Si...-_

_En ese instante Karen se agacho y removiendo un poco de tierra junto a la lapida, planto la orquídea._

_-Se que te gustara esta compañía, hermana mayor-_

_-Gracias señorita Kasahara-_

_-Se que es algo repentino que me llames tía, porque en realidad no me conoces, pero trata de llamarme Karen ¿Si? Después de todo, somos familia.-_

_-Si-_

Ambas se fueron, y en el trayecto del viaje hasta su casa, su tía le había explicado porque estaba allí. Al tener 15 años, y no ser aun mayor de edad, tenia que vivir bajo la supervisión de un pariente adulto, al menos hasta los 18 años. Su tía le dio a elegir. Vivir aquí, o irse con ella a Paris, donde vivirían con sus primos. Luego de pensarlo mucho, Sanae opto por lo segundo. Su casa tenia muchos recuerdos, algunos alegres pero también muchos dolorosos, así como mucha culpabilidad...

-Sanae- La voz de su tía interrumpió sus tristes pensamientos.-Ya casi llegamos-

Ella le sonrió. Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, regularizando papeles, su situación legal, y lo que iba hacer con su herencia, particularmente la casa (opto por alquilarla, ya que, aunque no tenia fuerzas para vivir allí, tampoco quería deshacerse de ella), ahora estaba aquí, en un avión que en pocos minutos aterrizaría en el aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle, de Paris.

Tras los tramites de rutina, salieron. Un hombre de cabello entrecano y alegres ojos claros las esperaba junto a un bonito auto azul oscuro. Se lo presento como Claude Thierry, chofer y jardinero de su tía.

-Tía... ¿Como son mis primos?- Pregunto, cuando ya estaban en viaje a Montmartre, donde viviría con su nueva familia.

-Bueno, son muy amables. Se llevaran muy bien-

-Si, ¿pero como son? No me has hablado mucho de sus vidas. No se nada de ellos-

-Jean tiene tu edad, 15 años, y André tiene 11. Entre si son muy unidos y se adoran, no los he visto pelear jamás.-

-¿Estas segura que les caeré bien? Yo no se nada de francés-

-No te preocupes, tus primos te ayudaran. Ambos manejan bien el japonés. La embajada incluso tiene a Jean en su registro de profesores de francés para gente recién llegada de Japón..-

-¿A los 15?-

-No estudio un profesorado, Sanae. Pero maneja el lenguaje perfectamente. Su padre, mi hermano mayor, siempre tuvo la previsión de que los dos aprendieran ambos idiomas, francés y japonés. Los recién llegados se sienten cómodos en su presencia y en la embajada aprecian mucho a Jean, porque conocieron a sus padres-

_«Increíble»_ Pensó Sanae. Jean le daba curiosidad. Por lo que su tía le había contado, el mayor de sus primos era muy interesante -¿Como es el carácter de Jean?-

-Bueno. Creo que podría definirse como "ordenado-bohemio", es el raro y perfecto equilibrio entre el completo orden y el descuido creativo.-

-¿Ordenado-bohemio?-

-Claro. Jean pinta, y como tal tiene un estilo de vida muy artístico, pero sin embargo tiene un completo orden sobre sus cosas.-

-Artista...- Sanae consideraba eso mas un hobbie, que una profesión real, pero su tía lo hacia sonar tan profesional. Aunque ¿que profesional puede ser un pintor de su edad?. ¡Era un niño!

-Se lo que estas pensando. Con solo 15 años y se lo puede considerar un artista... pero entenderás mi expresión en cuanto veas alguna de sus obras. Incluso hay un par expuestas en la casa del actual embajador japonés...-

-¡Vaya!-

-André, por otro lado, es mucho mas festivo. Es muy deportista, le gusta el fútbol para fastidio de Jean y es seguidor a muerte del Paris Saint Germain y del seleccionado japonés. Hace poco tuvimos el mundial juvenil, y gano Japón. André estaba muy feliz-

Las palabras tan alegres de su tía le trajeron una sonrisa al rostro, pero no era profunda. Por el fútbol y por el amor a alguien que nunca se había mostrado interesado en ella, no presto atención a su madre, dando por sentado que siempre estaría allí, y ahora...

-Sanae ¿Estas bien?-

-¿Eh? Si, tía Karen-

Su tía la miro raro, sin creerle, pero no comento nada. En ese instante llegaron a la entrada de una casa. Se encontraban en plena subida de Montmartre y la callecita la bordeaba. De un lado solo casas, del otro una panorámica hermosa de Paris.

-¡Hermoso!- Sanae se giro al sentir la puerta de una casa tras ella abrirse. Un niño de unos 11 años, de pelo castaño y ojos verdes se les acerco corriendo. Estaba vestido con unas bermudas negras y una remera verde, que resaltaba aun mas sus ojos.

-¡_Tante Kari_!- Se abrazó a su tía, antes de que ella pudiera decir nada.

-Uff. _Bonjour André_...- respondió la mujer, recuperando el aire que su efusivo sobrino le había quitado.-¿Cómo te has portado en mi ausencia, _mon petit_?-

-Tan bien como siempre, _tante_-

-Eso es aterrador-

Tras liberarla, el niño fijo su curiosa mirada en Sanae. Ella le sonrió, nerviosa, mientras se pasaba la mano por su camisa negra y sus jeans azules, alisando arrugas inexistentes. Considerando las circunstancias de su encuentro supuso que no seria una conversación muy cómoda. Sin embargo, su pequeño primo parecía tener otros planes.

–_Bonjour cousine_- André, la abrazo con candor, y una sensación de familiaridad se apodero de Sanae. Recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de cuanto había esperado que la aceptaran. Con la muerte de su madre había descubierto lo sola que estaba, y de pronto le apareció una familia que desconocía y que parecía estar tan unida. Temía no encajar. Sin embargo, con su gesto, su primo había despejado cualquier duda que pudiera tener.

-Bienvenida a casa- Sonrió el niño.

-Gracias- Sanae sonrió levemente _«casa»_, pensó. _«aun no, pero tal vez mas adelante»_.

-_De rien, mon chere cousine...- _

-André- su tía lo regaño suavemente –No hables en francés, que tu prima no lo entiende-

-Bien- El niño le dirigió una ultima sonrisa, antes de ir a ayudar a Claude, que estaba sacando el equipaje del auto. Su tía la llevo hacia adentro. Atravesaron un jardín lleno de flores de colores, cuyo aroma se respiraba en el aire, y al final del sendero de piedra se elevaba la casa. La estructura era enorme: dos pisos y un enorme altillo con terraza, todo pintado en color arena, con techos de color rojo ladrillo. Muy cálido y encantador. El interior era tan maravilloso como el exterior. Jarrones llenos de flores perfumaban con su natural contenido el living, y el enorme cuadro de un paisaje, pintado en acuarela, que se encontraba frente a la entrada, atrapaba la atención al instante. Varios cuadros mas pequeños, también de paisajes, lo acompañaban.

-¡Que belleza!-

-Toda la casa es así- sonrió su tía.

-Yo no se mucho de arte, pero estos cuadros deben valer un dineral-

-En realidad no me costaron nada, fueron un regalo-

Sanae estaba por contestar algo, pero la voz de su primo la interrumpió –¡Eh, _soeur,_ baja que _tante_ Kari ya esta aquí con _nos cousine_...!-

-André, cuantas veces te he dicho que no grites-

-No se _tante_... ¿Muchas?-

-Ya _mon petit frère_- exclamo una voz tranquila desde las escaleras –no es necesario tanto escándalo-

Una joven rubia hizo acto de presencia. Sus ojos tan verdes como los de André se clavaron en los recién llegados con suma curiosidad. Como todo atuendo tenia un vestido de flecos de lana brillante, que mostraban una enagua de gasa en color salmón pálido. En la cabeza llevaba una flor de seda del mismo color.

-_Bonjour tante_- sonrió abrazando a Karen, con mucho cariño.

-_Bonjour, mon chere nièce._ ¿Como has estado estas semanas?-

-Perfectamente, _tante_, y por si lo olvidaste, te recuerdo que tu llamabas prácticamente todos los días-

-Los extrañaba mucho-

-Igual nosotros-

Finalmente, la jovencita se dirigió a Sanae, y le ofreció un cálido abrazo –_Bonjour mon cousine_ Sanae. Se bienvenida a nuestra casa. Espero que hayas disfrutado el viaje-

-Si...- Su incertidumbre se debió reflejar en su expresión, porque la muchacha agregó

-_Je suis... pardon_... Yo soy Jean-

-¿Jean?- Sanae abrió los ojos sorprendida –Yo tenia entendido que Jean, en francés, es un nombre de hombre. Esperaba otro primo-

-_Oui_, pero mi nombre completo es Jeannette. Jean solo es un diminutivo-

-Tu creías que Jean...- sonrío su tía Karen –Claro, estoy tan acostumbrada a hablar de ella así, que nunca se me ocurrió los malentendidos que se le pueden crear a la gente de fuera del país. _Je vous demande pardon, _por la confusión, fue mi culpa.-

-No te preocupes _tante_. Ya Sanae sabe que no tendrá que lidiar con dos primos varones...-

-Si-

No mucho mas tarde, Sanae Nakazawa se encontraba acostada en la cómoda cama de su nueva habitación. Había pasado un ratito hablando con sus parientes y pudo notar que todos tenían un perfecto manejo del japonés y eran increíblemente amables. Jean incluso le propuso presentarle a unas amigas japonesas para que se sintiera mejor. Sin embargo, estaba muy cansada por todo y recién ahora estaba empezando a caer en la cuenta de su nueva situación. Observo su cuarto con atención. Era una habitación espaciosa, con muchos estantes y cajones para poner sus cosas en orden, y una escalera que subía al ático. Su tía le había explicado que ese solía ser el cuarto de Jean, pero que se lo había cedido por la vista que tenia el balcón, que su prima consideraba relajante, y que ahora, esta, vivía escaleras arriba, en el altillo. Ese era un cuarto aun mas espacioso, ya que se extendía por toda la dimensión de la casa. Ahí se encontraban el taller de pintura y el cuarto oscuro de Jean, donde ella revelaba sus fotografías (los cuadros de la casa eran todos de ella, al igual que la mayor parte de las fotos). El cuarto de su primo André estaba frente al suyo, y se encontraba bastante ordenado para ser el de un niño.

Su nueva vida en Francia se veía muy interesante, llena de cosas y de gente nueva. Si bien extrañaba mucho Japón, sabia que no volvería a sentirse cómoda allí. Al menos no aun. Con todas estas cosas en mente, finalmente el cansancio la venció, sumiéndola en un sueño profundo, y por primera vez en días, tranquilo.

**_ooo_**

**GLOSARIO: **

_**ooo**_

_**Tante:**_ Tía

_**Bonjour:**_ Hola / buenos días.

_**De rien mon chere cousine:**_ De nada mi querida prima

_**Soeur:**_ hermana

_**Petit frère:**_ Hermano pequeño/ hermanito

_**Nièce:**_ sobrina

_**Je suis:**_ Yo soy

_**Pardon:**_ Perdón

_**Je vous demande pardon:**_ les pido perdón

**_ooo_**

El Fic esta terminado, solo son cuatro capitulos. Tengo intenciones de publicarlo completo, aunque me gustaria saber que piensan

Besos

_Lys._


	2. 02: Secretos e Historias familiares

**Captain Tsubasa **es** ©Yoichi Takahashi **solo me pertenecen el argumento y los personajes nuevos

_Este capitulo sufrio muchisimos cambios, comparado con la version que encontre. Le quite algunas cosas, le agregue escenas, aunque la esencia es igual. Espero que les guste._

**_ooo_**

**UNA NUEVA VIDA**

_**CAPITULO 2: Secretos e historias familiares.**_

**_ooo_**

Luego del excelente primer día, la estancia de Sanae en Paris se vino abajo. Estando sola esa primera noche, ya instalada en el que seria su nuevo lugar, la muchacha al fin pudo dejarse vencer por el peso de todo lo que había pasado, todos los cambios, todas sus perdidas... Y era demasiado. Lo que dio como resultado que las primeras semanas de su estancia en Paris, las pasara sumida en una leve depresión. Usualmente se encerraba en su cuarto, y no salía de este hasta la cena. Llevaba dias asi, y la situacion no tenia aspecto de mejorar pronto...

**_ooo_**

Una tarde en la que estaba sentada en el living con su hermanito y unas amigas, Jeannette se incorporo de golpe al escuchar el portazo dado por su tía al llegar.

-¿Y?- preguntó la mujer. –Ah _Bonjour _Soleil, Yoko-

-_Bonjour _Señorita Kasahara...Karen- se corrigió Yoshiko Fujisawa ante la mirada de la mujer, mientras Soleil hacia una seña a modo de saludo. Esta ultima era una niña vecina y amiga de André, con cabello color castaño claro y ojos azules, sufria de hipoacusia y preferia no hablar mucho si podia evitarlo, manejandose principalmente por señas, sin embargo era tan alegre y festiva como el benjamín de la familia, por lo que no pasaba desapercibida, en si, era una excelente compañía. Yoko era amiga de Jean desde que llego a Francia, gracias a la colaboración de la rubia en la embajada japonesa; además, la señorita Fujisawa era la novia de Hikaru Matsuyama, capitán del Furano y miembro de la selección japonesa de futbol; y como japonesa, aun le costaba adaptarse a lo informales que eran los occidentales, o la gente que se ha occidentalizado, como en este particular caso. Situacion que entretenia a Karen.

Volviendo a mirar a su sobrina, Karen Kasahara se froto la frente. -¿Algún cambio, Jean?-

-_Non, tante_, ninguno-

-Pensar que cuando llego, estaba bastante bien. Ya estoy cansada de no hacer nada. Me parece fantástico que quiera desahogarse, pero pasarse los días así no le va a hacer ningún bien-

-_Tante_, perdió a su _mère_... Es lógico-

-Ya lo sé, André, pero no le hace bien. Voy a ir a tratar de meterle algo de sentido común a esa cabecita-

-_Tante_, no seas muy brusca _¿S'il vous plait?-_

-_Oui, mon cheres, _no lo seré-

-_Merci beaucoup, tante_-

**_ooo_**

Como se había vuelto su costumbre en los últimos días, Sanae estaba en su cuarto, recostada, mientras pensaba en los días anteriores al fallecimiento de su madre.

_-Sanae- la joven estaba en una hamaca de un parque cercano a su casa en Shizuoka. Esa mañana había acompañado a su mamá al medico, y se había enterado de lo avanzado que estaba el cáncer. Los pronósticos del medico habían sido terminantes, ya no se podía hacer nada. Honestamente la chica no sabia que hacer con esa información. En la tarde, una vez que se hubo asegurado que su madre estuviera descansando, le dejo una nota y salió a caminar. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba pensar con claridad, necesitaba analizar todo. Sin embargo lo único que comprendía su mente era que no había notado como se había demejorado su progenitora en el ultimo tiempo. No lo entendía. Como podía haberse cegado tanto..._

_-Sanae-chan ¿Eres tu?-_

_Levantando la vista, la muchacha se encontró con Natsuko Ohzora. La mujer la miraba con preocupación. –Sanae-chan. ¿qué ocurre?__

_-Hola señora Ohzora. No me pasa nada ¿Por qué lo pregunta?- _

_-porque estas llorando. – _

_La joven se llevo un mano a la cara, y luego se quedo mirando la humedad en sus dedos sin comprender, de repente se abrazo a si misma y empezó a llorar con todo. _

_La madre de Tsubasa no sabia que le ocurría, pero debía ser grave para que la jovencita perdiera el control de esa manera; aun así, atino a abrazarla con fuerza y dejarla llorar en su hombro. _

_Un momento después, el llanto se convirtió en sollozos, hasta que finalmente ceso. _

_La joven se aparto, ruborizada por su actitud.-Yo... lo siento. Señora Ohzora... yo no...-_

_-Sanae-chan. Tranquila, esta bien, era obvio que lo necesitabas. Te sientes mejor-_

_-Si, pero...-_

_-Dime que ocurre, por favor. Tu eres una muchacha muy dulce, pero no te dejas vencer por la tristeza; siempre has sido muy fuerte, desde pequeña.-_

_Aunque de por si, la joven no tenia intenciones de decir nada, la expresión preocupada en los cálidos ojos de esa mujer a la que conocía desde hace mas de tres años, alguien que ya tenia demasiadas preocupaciones con un hijo lejos, su marido en alta mar y un embarazo que ya se estaba empezando a notar, pudo mas. _

_Y hablo._

_Le conto todo lo que estaba pasando con su madre, el diagnostico terminal, sus tristezas e inseguridades, pero hubo algo que callo, algo de lo que ni ella estaba segura, un sentimiento de resentimiento hacia si misma, hacia el futbol y hacia cierta persona; esto ultimo podía considerarse injusto, puesto que nadie tenia la culpa, ni ella,ni el deporte, ni siquiera Tsubasa..._

Los golpes en la puerta la despabilaron, y levantando la cabeza de la almohada, se encontró con su tía.

-Vine a ver como estabas Sanae, _madame_ Adéle ya tiene la cena preparada, y me gustaría que bajaras-

Madame Adéle era una mujer mayor, de cabello castaño y ojos cafés, esposa de Claude y el ama de llaves. Era la que se ocupaba de las comidas y quien perseguía a todo el mundo para que no dejen las cosas sucias, principalmente André, que siempre dejaba sus botines sucios por cualquier lado.

-Por favor tía, no tengo ganas de bajar. Discúlpame con _madame_ Adéle, ¿Si?-

-_No_n- respondió Karen sentándose en la cama

-¿Qué?-

-Que ya estoy cansada que te la pases todo el día llorando y a decir verdad André y Jean también. Paris es una ciudad hermosa y lo único que has visto de ella fue el trayecto desde el aeropuerto hasta la casa. Ya llevas mas de dos semanas aquí. Entiendo que estés sufriendo, pero dejarse vencer no te sirve, tienes que al menos tratar de salir y despejarte-

-No tengo ganas de hacer turismo, tía. Perdí a mi madre, mi única familia porque cuando mi papá murió yo era apenas una beba... de un día para otro me encontré completamente sola ¿Sabes lo que es eso? ¿Puedes siquiera imaginar lo que es eso?-

-Si, Sanae-

-No, no puedes, aunque lo intentes, no puedes entenderlo tía-

Karen hizo una mueca seca y se levanto de la cama, dirigiéndose al ventanal del balcón. –No olvides que mi hermana murió, Sanae, al igual que mis padres y...- negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y?-

-No te has preguntado nada ¿Verdad?-

-¿De que?-

-De tus primos, y el porque están aquí, conmigo. De cual es su relación conmigo y contigo. De donde se encuentran sus padres...-

La joven se sorprendió por el comentario. Cuando recién la conoció, las veces que mencionaba a sus primos, creía que hablaba de sus hijos; luego, por sus edades, y por comentarios de su tía, se dio cuenta que no lo eran, que eran hijos de otros tíos suyos que desconocia, pero a decir verdad Karen no le había explicado mucho mas de ellos, solo que vivían allí. -...No...-

-Sanae, no quiero que lo tomes a mal, pero no eres la única que ha sufrido, y no estoy hablando de mi, porque yo ya era mayor cuando mi familia murió.-

-Estas hablando de mis primos ¿Verdad?-

-Si. Cuando Jeannette tenia 6 años y André 2, tu tio, mi hermano Kenji, que era embajador de Japon aquí y su esposa Maisie, tuvieron que viajar a Marsella, a un evento de gala del consulado de aquella ciudad. Los niños se quedaron aquí, con Claude y Adéle. Lo ultimo que vieron de ellos, Jean mas que nada porque André era demasiado pequeño para recordar, fue cuando subían al taxi que los llevaría al aeropuerto. El avión privado jamás llego a destino, una falla técnica lo impidió. No hubo sobrevivientes

-¿Los dos...?- Sanae contuvo la respiración. Ella se sentía muy mal, pero aun así no lograba imaginarse lo que seria estar en el lugar de sus primos, que siendo tan niños, perdieron no solo a su madre o a su padre, sino a los dos al mismo tiempo. Si bien ella ahora tambien era huerfana, cuando su padre murio, su madre estuvo alli para ayudarla y protegerla. Pero en cambio ellos eran tan pequeños.

-Si, sobrina. Yo me encontraba trabajando en Inglaterra cuando paso. Adéle me llamo de urgencia, y obviamente me vine en seguida. Lo peor fue el estado de Jean, estaba tan deprimida que paso un mes entero sin pronunciar palabra, y como se negaba a comer tuvo que ser internada en el hospital, lo que trajo ciertos problemas. Creo que si André no hubiera estado, su hermana no se hubiera repuesto jamás. Lamentablemente ese primer mes desencadeno otros factores mas graves que hicieron que la infancia de Jean no fuera común. Y tampoco la de su hermano, aunque en una forma indirecta-

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-Desde que dejo el preescolar, tu prima nunca mas fue a un establecimiento educativo. No podía soportar estar en una escuela, se ponía a llorar, se descomponía. Un medico me recomendó la educación en casa, y bueno, lo hice. Gracias al cielo, André no tuvo ese problema, y cuando cumplió la edad empezó en una escuela normal. Cuando tuve que empezar a trabajar otra vez, Jean no quería separarse de mi, por lo que empezó a viajar conmigo, mientras Adéle y Claude me ayudaban con su hermanito. Fueron tiempos complicados y la salud de Jean no ayudaba... Pero, logramos superarlo.-

-No sabia...- Sanae fijo la vista en la mujer -Tía, ¿por qué me cuentas esto?-

-Para demostrarte que se puede superar lo malo, que podemos sobrevivir al dolor. Viéndolos ahora, ¿no tienes la esperanza de que todo estará bien?-

-Entonces, con el tiempo se curan todas las heridas...-

-_Non,_ eso es una mentira.- Intervino Jeannette, que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Sostenía en brazos a Nuit, la chinchilla bebe de André, que mas bien parecia una bola de pelusa que un animal.

-¿Qué?-

-Que eso es una gran mentira. El tiempo no hace que olvides, ni te "cura" pero si ayuda a que aceptes, a que sigas. Con el tiempo las heridas ya no duelen tanto, pero todos debemos aceptar que hay cosas que nunca sanaran del todo, pero si se superan. Se puede continuar viviendo. Te lo aseguro-

-Jean. ¿Necesitabas algo?-

-_Oui, tante, Nana_ me pidió que viniera a avisarte que la comida ya esta lista. André fue a llevar a Soleil hasta su casa, y Yoko-chan aviso a sus padres que se quedara a cenar con nosotros.-

-Bien.- Karen se dirigió a la entrada –Sanae, piensa en lo que te he dicho...Ah, una cosa mas. Vivir no es olvidar-

Las dos salieron del cuarto, dejando a la joven pensando en lo conversación. Miro la foto de su madre, y finalmente sonrió.

**_ooo_**

-Que gusto que te has quedado a _le diner_, _mademoiselle_ Yoshiko-

-_Oui, madame._ Mamá me dijo que después llame para avisar así papá me puede venir a buscar.-

-No te preocupes, _chèrie_- Sonrió _Madame_ Adele. -Claude podrá llevarte-

-Oh, no es necesario. No quiero molestar-

-No es molestia, _madeimoselle_- Sonrió el mencionado –Después de todo ese es mi trabajo-

-_Merci...-_

-Jean, ¿Hace cuanto que tu hermano fue a llevar a Soleil a su casa?- Pregunto Karen, dejando una jarra en la mesa y acomodándose en su lugar.

-Unos veinte minutos-

-Pero porque no vuelve, si Soleil vive solo a dos casas. Después se queja de que la comida esta fría... Como cuida a su novia...-

-¿La novia de quien?- Intervino André, entrando a la habitación por la puerta que daba al exterior.

-_Rien_, André, _rien_-

Jeannette y Yoshiko intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, mientras observaban al pequeño, que no entendía nada. Luego estallaron en risas.

-Este André, tan celoso que es de las mujeres de la familia, y bien que es el primero en tener novia- comento Karen, riendo.

-Soleil no es mi novia-

-Yo no recuerdo haber mencionado ningún nombre, _petit neveu_-

El niño se sonrojo rápidamente.

-¿Nombre de quien?- Pregunto Sanae, asomándose por la puerta.

-Ah, _madeimoselle_... pase, pase,- Madame Adele, la tomo de la mano, forzándola levemente a ubicarse en la mesa. –Ya esta la cena, debe comer antes que se enfríe. ¿Esta tan delgada!-

-Oh, sobrina, veo que al fin has decidido unirte a nosotros... me alegra que entraras en razón-

-Digamos que la charla me hizo ver muchas cosas, especialmente que debo seguir adelante... eso y el hecho que después de llorar dos semanas, ya no tengo mas lagrimas.-

-_Très bien_... Ahora, _mon nièce_ déjame presentarte a una amiga de Jean, Yoshiko Fujisawa.-

-¿_Anego_?- Yoshiko la miró sorprendida -Tu eres _Anego_. ¿Verdad? La asistente del Nankatsu-

La mencionada hizo una mueca –Si, aunque mi nombre es Sanae... tu eres la novia de Matsuyama, del Furano-

La joven se sonrojo, pero asintió tímidamente. –Puedes llamarme Yoko, todos lo hacen

-Por lo que veo se conocían. Creía que vivías en Hokkaido, Yoko. Eso esta bastante lejos de Shizuoka-

-Nos conocimos por un campeonato de fútbol- respondió la aludida, sonriendo.

-¿Fútbol? No las imagino jugando al fútbol-

-Nosotras no, tía, los equipos eran formados por chicos de nuestro colegio. Nosotras los asistíamos- Intervino Sanae.

-Ya me parecía que algo no estaba bien-

_**ooo**_

A partir de la charla con su tía y de esa primera noche con familia y amigos, todos los días iba aprendiendo algo nuevo. Sus primos la pusieron al corriente de todo lo que hacían habitualmente alli, ayudados por Yoshiko las veces que se encontraba en la casa, lo que era muy bueno, puesto que esta iba a ser su compañera de colegio. Además, Karen, le contó interesantes anécdotas sobre los hermanos Kasahara-Bresson, para vergüenza de los mismos. El día anterior, sin ir mas lejos, le habían hablado de una curiosidad sobre su prima.

_-Te aconsejo por tu bien, que nunca te pongas en contra de Jean-_

_Sanae miro a su tía, que intercambio una sonrisa con André, y luego a la aludida, que se veía ligeramente molesta. _

_-Tante...-_

_-Non, mon petite nièce, necesita saberlo. Tiene que estar advertida-_

_-¿Qué cosa?-_

_-No es algo que me enorgullezca, aunque no voy a mentir diciendo que no me agrado hacerlo, en su momento claro-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-¿Recuerdas el mundial de fútbol juvenil de hace algunos meses?-_

_-Si- no sabia porque pero un malestar hacia ese deporte le aparecía cada vez que escuchaba sobre el, cosa muy común considerando el fanatismo de su primo, y el trabajo de su tía como periodista deportiva. Estaba segura, que inconscientemente, consideraba al fútbol, por toda la atención que le había puesto, un factor responsable de no haber estado con su madre cuando aun podía. _

_-Bueno, en las semifinales, en el partido de Japón contra Francia hubo una gran injusticia-_

_Sanae lo recordaba. El arbitro estaba favoreciendo con gusto a Francia. Como le hubiera gustado estar ahí para decirle sus verdades... _

_-Vale mencionar que detesto las injusticias- aclaro Jean._

_-Bueno, resulta que yo estaba cubriendo el partido, y había llevado a estos dos conmigo, ya que quería que Jean tome algunas fotos...-_

_-Me contrato como asistente de su fotógrafo-_

_-Didier necesitaba ayuda, y yo necesitabas que vigiles a este,- señalo a André con un gesto de cabeza -que obviamente me iba a acompañar a ver ese juego -_

_-Yo quería ver como Japón derrotaba al equipo de LeBlanc- exclamó el niño._

_Algo en como pronuncio el nombre del capitán francés, daba a entender claramente que su primito no lo quería mucho._

_-A ti no te agrada Pierre LeBlanc. ¿Verdad?-_

_-Non.-_

_-¿Y por qué?-_

_El niño no respondió, pero miro a su hermana de reojo. Esta había dejado de atender la conversación, y se había puesto a hacerle juegos a Martine, la gata de colores de madame Adele. Sanae se dio cuenta que había una curiosa historia atrás de esas reacciones, pero no era el momento de averiguarlo._

_-Volviendo a lo que contaba. Yo salí corriendo a pelear con el arbitro, que es conocido de tante-_

_-El partido no llevaba ni la mitad, y obviamente tuve que enviar a Jean a buscarlo, para evitar que hiciera algún desastre-_

_-El asunto es que cuando llegamos al terreno de juego, ya le faltaba poco para finalizar el primer tiempo. Durante el descanso, un juez de línea estaba hablando con el arbitro, entre risas comentaban que estaba siendo un juego limpio. Jean se enojo muchísimo, se le acerco y ante la mirada atónita de quien estuviera ahí, le dio una bofetada tan fuerte, que aun le deben doler los dientes.-_

_Paty se sorprendió y miro a Jeannette que estaba completamente colorada. No la conocía bien, pero no daba la imagen de alguien violento. _

_-Aun me siento muy mal. No soy quien para andar haciendo eso.-_

_-Nosotros salimos ganando. Después del entretiempo, el arbitro empezó a ser justo y Japón termino ganando. En buena ley claro-_

_-Así que lo hiciste bien-_

_-Pero fue una vergüenza. Primera y ultima vez que hago algo así-_

_-No se, si fuera Pierre ¿no te tentaría para repetirlo? Yo te apoyaría, soeur. –_

_-Al menos lo consideraría. Espero que no se presente la ocasión... _

_Karen se rio. –Volviendo al tema: la familia del pobre hombre estaba furiosa con él, también son amigos míos, por el trabajo, así que por lo que se, no consiguió mucho apoyo en su casa-_

_Las risas retumbaron por la casa, fue una conversación muy divertida._

Ahora, a un mes de su llegada a Francia, era la primera vez que se levantaba de tan buen animo. Eran las 6.30 de la mañana y estaba de un humor excelente.

-Tendría que llamar a Misaki, Manabu y los demás para que sepan que estoy bien, pero no se... Tambien tengo que agradecer a la señora Natsuko por todo lo que hizo, ella me ayudo mucho, pese a que no tenia ninguna obligación... Tendría que preguntarle como va su embarazo...- Tomo una foto que había en una mesita junto a la cama y la beso. Una foto de sus padres el día de su boda. –creo que mejor les escribiré una carta, y lo dejare para mas tarde... Necesito desayunar. Voy a pensar mejor con la panza llena de los croissants de _madame_ Adele-

Tras ponerse una simple pollera de jean, y una camiseta de mangas cortas se dispuso a ir a la cocina, sin embargo unos ruidos en la habitación de Jeannette, cuya entrada daba a su cuarto por una escalerita, le indicaron que la dueña estaba despierta.

Decidió ir a saludarla y subió. La puerta estaba abierta y cuando se asomo al desván, pudo ver a su prima de espaldas a ella, frente a la ventana. Estaba sentada en una silla, haciendo algo en el escritorio. Creyó que estaba haciendo algún bosquejo, o alguna tarea, ya que como daba libre todos los años, tenia que seguir por su cuenta un cronograma de estudios muy estricto. Justo cuando estaba por saludarla, vio que tomaba una especie de lapicera, se levantaba la manga de su remera, y tras pasarse un algodón con alcohol, se lo aplicaba en el brazo, desapareciendo el contenido.

Sanae, impresionada por lo que había visto, a duras penas logro bajar las escaleras sin emitir ningún ruido.

-Jean se... se... es una...-

No pudo terminar la oración. Su mente se negaba a aceptar ese simple hecho. No podía ser cierto, Jeannette no parecía ser ese tipo de persona. ¿Su tía lo sabría? ¿Y André? Supuso que no, su prima no querría que lo hicieran. Se metió al baño cuando sintió que la joven bajaba. No estaba preparada para enfrentarla después de lo que había presenciado.

-_Bonjour cousine_- exclamo alegremente desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-_Bonjour_ Jean-

Después del momento de calma que siguió a la partida de su prima, decidió que no podía pasarse el día encerrada, por lo que juntando coraje bajo a desayunar. Al fin entendiendo los horarios de la casa, sabia que su primo tenia club hoy, y que Jean tenia que ir a la tienda de antigüedades donde ayudaba un par de días a la semana. Cuando esta, después del desayuno, le pregunto si la quería acompañar a llevar a André al club, rechazo la propuesta, aludiendo que no quería salir. Como su prima iba a "trabajar", no lo tomo a mal, por lo que luego de varios saludos, los dos hermanos se fueron. Sanae paso la tarde en compañía de su tía, que no tenia que estaba de licencia, de madame Adéle y de Claude. Antes del almuerzo, volvió André, trayendo a Soleil, y los tres se prepararon para pasar el resto de la tarde viendo televisión y jugando con uno de los mazos de cartas de Jeannette (La rubia tenia un mazo de cada lugar que habia visitado con Karen, por lo que su coleccion era bastante grande). No habían pasado ni dos horas desde el almuerzo cuando sonó el teléfono, y su tía lo atendió desde su habitación.

-¡Claude!- Karen bajo corriendo las escaleras unos minutos después –Adéle, _¿Oú est Claude? __S`il vous plait, ¿Oú est_?-

-En el garaje, mademoiselle Karen-

-_Tante_ ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto André. –¿Quien era?-

-Tu hermana. No me explico muy bien, pero me pidió que la fuera a buscar urgente a la tienda. Hazme un favor, ayuda a preparar el cuarto de Jean- Tras darle un beso en la frente, y saludar a las muchachas con un gesto, salió, seguida de Adéle.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?-

_"Jean"_ señalo Soleil, se veía preocupada. André, por su lado había desaparecido, para volver un momento mas tarde. Se dejo caer en el sofá, junto a Soleil.

_"¿__t'assieds-tu bien?"_

-_Oui_, Soleil, estoy bien-

_"¿ces sûr?"_

-_Oui_, Soleil, estoy seguro...-

Cuando volvió su tía, Claude traía a Jean en brazos. En comparación, Jeannette era mas bajita que ella, lo que la hacia parecer un poco mas joven, pero al verla así, dormida y pálida, tan indefensa, en verdad se resaltaba ese hecho. Tras convencer a André, este acompaño a Soleil a su casa, mientras Claude llevaba a Jean a su habitacion. Karen subió con ellos. En seguida, Claude salió a comprar algo.

Tras un momento a solas en el salon, Sanae decidió ir a ver a su prima. Esta se encontraba acostada, había recuperado el color, y aunque todavia se la veía cansada, estaba despierta. Su tía estaba sentada a su lado, hablando muy bajito como para que ella pudiera oír lo que decían.

-Permiso. ¿Se puede?-

-Entra Sanae- Sonrio la mujer –Quédate aquí con Jean un momento que tengo que hacer una llamada telefónica, acaba de despertarse y le va a hacer bien un poco de compañía.-

-Seguro-

Karen salió y la joven japonesa empezó a pasearse por la habitación de su prima. Las paredes estaban pintadas con muchos colores, y llenas de cuadros y fotografías. En varias partes había lienzos amontonados, algunos cubiertos, y en otros, tarritos de pinturas, figuras de yeso, barro y madera, pinceles, lápices, y cuadernos de dibujo. Una cámara fotográfica gozaba de un lugar privilegiado en su escritorio. Varias gasas de colores colgaban desde el techo y en las paredes conjuntamente con collares coloridos, y otras ondeaban enmarcando el ventanal que daba a la terraza, donde unos maceteros de piedra llenos de flores daban toques de color.

-Jean ¿Qué piensas de las drogas?- le pregunto al fin.

Su prima se veía confundida, no se esperaba esa pregunta -Que solo destruyen a la gente que las usa y dañan a quienes los rodean- Su voz era un poco ronca, y como parecía haberlo notado, tomo un vaso de agua.

Sanae la miro. Jeannette se veía sincera.

-Jean, ¿qué te pusiste esta mañana?-

-¿_Quoi_?- casi dejo caer el vaso por la sorpresa.

-Hoy subí a saludarte y no lo hice, porque vi que te estabas poniendo algo en el brazo. Dices que las drogas son dañinas, pero tu... Por ellas estas así ¿No?-

La rubia se quedo pensativo un momento, y de pronto comprendió.

-¿Crees que soy adicta?-

-Te vi inyectarte algo con mucha facilidad-

-Porque lo hago sola desde que cumplí 10 años...-

-¿La tía lo sabe?-

-_Oui, et André aussi_-

Sanae proceso el mensaje. Jeannette le estaba dando clases de francés y solía usar pequeñas oraciones para practicar.

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué te inyectas? ¿Por qué te dejan?-

-Porque es la única forma en que puede vivir, _cousine_- la entrada de André las sorprendió a ambas. -Es la única forma en que no voy a perder a _mon soeur_-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Aunque lo de André puede sonar un poco dramático y tal vez algo exagerado...-

-¿Te parece, _soeur?_- Exclamo ofendido, pero la rubia solo le sonrió.

-... la verdad es que estoy enferma, _cousine_, y que esta enfermedad no tiene cura-

-¿Qué tienes?-

-Diabetes–

-¿Diabetes?- Sanae se quedo pensando un momento –Me suena, pero no estoy muy segura... -

-Es una enfermedad en la que tu cuerpo no logra procesar los azucares, que son el alimento que necesita para tener energía. Eso trae consecuencias muy serias-

-¿No tiene cura?-

-Hasta ahora, el tipo I, que es la que yo padezco, no. El tipo II puede desaparecer, aunque no siempre, con solo cambiar la dieta y perder peso. En cierta forma es mas fácil de manejar.-

-Pero, como es que...-

Jean se acomodo mejor en la cama –_Petit frère_, ¿Me alcanzarías mi cartuchera roja?-

-_Oui_-

André saco una bolsita roja de la mesita de luz de su hermana, que era una mini heladera, y se la paso. Ella la reviso atentamente y saco su contenido. Tomando una especie de lapicera sellada –Esto es esencial para mi. Una inyección de 20 volúmenes de insulina, esto es lo que me viste inyectarme hoy. Suelo hacerlo una vez por día. Gracias a eso, a un control estricto de mi sangre y a una dieta también recetada por mí medico, puedo tener una vida "normal"-

-¿Qué puede pasar si te olvidas de ponerte esto?-

-Lo que puede pasar incluso poniéndomelo. Sanae, aun con este tratamiento, y siguiendo al pie de la letra las ordenes del medico, me puede bajar mucho el azúcar de golpe, y si no lo consumo enseguida, puedo perder el conocimiento o... - Suspiro; No era necesario agregar mas, Sanae comprendió –También puedo sufrir lo contrario, demasiada azúcar en sangre, que también puede ser fatal y ya de por si la glucemia alta es muy dañina para el organismo. Esta enfermedad es muy traicionera, porque aun con todo lo que hago no tengo garantía de nada. Sin embargo me esfuerzo, y no he tenido problemas graves desde hace un tiempo, tal vez algún que otro mareo, pero nada mayor-

-¿Y lo de hoy?-

-En realidad no fue muy grave. Me estaba sintiendo mareada, y por eso comí algo, pero estaba tardando en hacerme efecto y como aun estaba algo temblorosa, mi jefe me dijo que llamara a la tía para que me vaya a buscar. Eso me paso porque no me medí el azúcar al mediodía y comí muy a las corridas. Ahora Claude fue a buscar algunas cosas que necesito para hacerlo. Nada tan grave.-

-¡Pero llegaste desmayada!-

-No, Sanae.-Jean no pudo ocultar una sonrisa cansada, enternecida por la preocupacion de su prima. -Llegue dormida. Siempre me da mucho sueño después de una bajada de azúcar, y el movimiento del auto me adormeció mas. Claude me trajo en brazos para no despertarme, pero como no me había llegado a dormir profundamente, me despabile ni bien me acostaron-

-Jean, lo siento. Hoy cuando te vi, pensé lo peor... no se me ocurrió que pudiera ser algo así... lo siento mucho-

-Esta bien, es natural. Tendríamos que habértelo dicho, pero como todos generalmente lo saben, olvide que tú lo desconocías.-

-_Merci_, Jean-

-_De rien, cousine_-

_**ooo**_

**GLOSARIO:**

_**ooo**_

_**Mère**_: madre

_**Oui:**_ Si

_**Non:**_ No

_**S'il vous plait:**_ Por favor

_**Merci beaucoup:**_ Muchas gracias

_**Le diner:**_ La cena

_****__Chèrie:_ Querida

_**Petit neveu:**_ pequeño sobrino/ sobrinito

_**Très bien:**_ muy bien

_**Petite:**_ pequeña

_**¿Où est...?:**_ Donde esta

_**¿T'assieds-tu bien ?:**_ Te sientes bien

_**¿Ces sûr?:**_ ¿Estas seguro?

_**¿Quoi?: **_¿Qué?

_**Et... aussi**_: y... tambien

_**De rien:**_ De nada

**_ooo_**

¿Qué piensan de Jean y André? Les caen bien, mal, no saben... por favor cuéntenme.

Espero que Jeannette no parezca muy Mary-Sue por su situación, es solo que mi hermano padece Diabetes (tipo II, la mas llevadera de las dos), varios miembros de mi familia la han padecido e incluso en mi trabajo me ha tocado conocer a mucha gente que vive con esta enfermedad. Me pareció una buena manera de dar a conocer un mal que lamentablemente es mas común de lo que quisiéramos. (Lo que comenta Jean es cierto, la diabetes, especialmente la tipo I puede ser muy difícil de controlar, hace poco un conocido sufrió un shock hipoglucémico; cuando lo atendió la ambulancia tenia el azúcar casi en cero. Su familia se asusto muchísimo.)

Gracias por los reviews, la verdad es que hace tanto que vi la serie, que tenia miedo de irme por la tangente con este fic (el problema es que no recuerdo a donde queria llegar con esta historia). Honestamente extraño la serie... la viejita, con esos partidos interminables y en donde se mostraba mas de los personajes: Misaki en Francia, algo de Sanae y Tsubasa –poquito, pero era algo-; De todos, mi personaje favorito es Taro Misaki (Tom Misaki como se lo conoció en mi país), y también me gustan Sanae Nakazawa, Kojiro Hyuga, Maki Akamine(¿la pseudo-novia del tigre? En el manga le deja mensajes en el celular, hablan por telefono, tiene el amuleto que le regalo colgado en el vestuario- incluso lo lleva con el a un partido-, corta notas de ella del diario, la sigue por internet, se citan... Esta chica es increible, ¡Ha domado al Tigre!), Mamoru Izawa, Hikaru Matsuyama y Yoshiko Fujisawa/Fusijawa (su apellido lo encontre de las dos maneras, asi que no se cual es la correcta, estoy usando la primera porque es la que me acepta el diccionario de mi pc.)

Ahora que al fin pude conseguir el manga- en ingles, pero en fin - me doy cuenta que esta historia va a ser un poquito mas alterna de lo que era, pero ya esta hecho. Digamos que esta basada en el anime **_Road to 2002_**, que nos dejaba con sabor a poco, especialmente en relacion a personajes secundarios y con la trama abierta para tejer fics.

_**Lys**_


End file.
